Flying On Her Wings
by littlegirlwarrior
Summary: 1300 years have passed since the Pevensies stepped back through that wardrobe, but not all of Narnia has been destroyed by the Telmarines. There are still a few Narnians left who will fight for their land. When the Pevensies return to Narnia and meet two of these soldiers, known throughout the land as Phoenix and Griffin, will they be enemies, allies, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome to the wonderful world of Narnia according to me, littlegirlwarrior. First of all; the events in "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" are unchanged except for the ages of the Pevensie children (Lucy is 11 instead of 8, Edmund is 13 instead of 10, Susan is 15 instead of 12, and Peter is 16 instead of 13). Secondly, in the continuation from the first film to the second film, 2 years have gone by on Earth but 1300 years have gone by in Narnia (I'll trust you to do the math to find their new ages). Finally, I am going to skip past the part where Doctor Cornelius helps Prince Caspian escape the clutches of his evil Uncle Miraz and get straight to the Pevensies. If you like the story, I will continue it. That's always been my policy.**

**Disclaimer: I never have owned Narnia and I probably never will**

"So, um, Hannah, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to, uh, go out with me sometime?" Edmund asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck anxiously, causing some of his raven black hair to ruffle out from underneath his school cap.

The blue-eyed girl flirtatiously twirled her blonde locks around her finger. "Do you mean go out on a date?"

"No!" Edmund answered quickly. "I mean yes! I mean...what do you say?"

Hannah tilted her head to the side pensively for a minute. "I say-"

"UGH! GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY-!" some boy screamed from down the platform.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK!" a familiar voice yelled in reply.

"Peter?!" Edmund called out. "Uh, Hannah, I'll be right back," he added before he ran toward the source of the disturbance.

At the end of the hall, Edmund found his older brother in the middle of a fight with three boys from their school, Hendon House. It wasn't easy to ignore considering half of the student population was chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" One of them, most likely the one who yelled out first, was Archie Mantle, the most popular guy in school. He was a star athlete, was head of the student council, and dated all of the most beautiful ladies at Saint Finbar's, the all-girl school Susan and Lucy attended. The other two were Sam Cooper and Nick Andrews, also popular jocks from Hendon House.

One of the bullies, Sam by the looks of it, was holding his hurt nose while Archie and Nick had ganged together to beat up Peter. Edmund immediately pushed aside the spectators, not even noticing that his sisters were two of those spectators, and jumped into the fray to defend his big brother.

"Edmund!" Lucy hollered.

Edmund ignored his baby sister and tackled Sam. He took advantage of the Sam's surprise to toss his hat and school bag to the side so he could have better range of motion. Edmund then shoved the shocked bully into the nearest column. Meanwhile, the other two had pushed Peter to the ground. Nick held the blonde Pevensie down while Archie kicked Peter in the ribs. Edmund released hold of Sam and jumped at Nick. All of the boys wrestled on the ground until the shrill sound of a whistle cut through the air.

"STOP THE FIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" soldiers ordered as they ran through the crowded platform to reach the brawl.

The students scattered at the noise, carrying Lucy and Susan away with them.

The soldiers managed to tear the boys apart from each other and scold them for their actions.

"Act your age!" one of the soldiers commanded in a gruff voice as he pushed Peter aside.

Edmund bent over to pick up his abandoned school things when a pair of black Mary Janes and grey knee socks stepped into his line of sight. The brunette boy sighed and braced himself for a tongue-lashing from Susan, but when he looked up, he saw Hannah instead.

"H-Hannah!" Edmund exclaimed. "I-I can explain-"

"Sorry Edmund, but I could never date someone who engages in meaningless violence," Hannah huffed. "Especially not someone who engages in meaningless violence and loses." With a flip of her blonde curls, Hannah and her classmates walked away from the scene of the scuffle.

Edmund felt his face redden in humiliation as the laughs of Hannah and her friends echoed around him.

"It's okay, Ed," Lucy comforted as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "She wasn't that pretty anyway. Besides, I'll bet there are tons of girls who would love to be asked on a date by a boy as handsome and charming as you, especially considering you're a king."

"Agreed. You should have seen the boy who just tried to flirt with me," Susan added as she began to brush the dust and dirt off Peter's school uniform.

"What did you do to escape this time?" Peter questioned.

"I told him my name was Phyllis before Lucy showed up and dragged me away to watch you two get in another fight," Susan replied.

The four Pevensie children sat down on a bench to talk and pass the time before the train arrived.

"You're welcome," Edmund muttered.

"I had it sorted," Peter responded.

"What was it this time?" Susan inquired with a pointed look.

"Archie bumped me."

"So you hit him?"

"No," Peter cut in. "After he bumped me, Sam and Nick tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Is it that hard to walk away?" Susan interrogated.

"I shouldn't have to," Peter argued. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?!" exclaimed Peter.

"We are kids."

"Well I wasn't always. It's been two years. How long does he expect us to wait?!" Peter mutt

"I think that it's time to accept that we live here. There's no use pretending any different," Susan dismissed as she crossed her arms. She glanced over her shoulder and suddenly gasped. "Pretend you're talking to me," Susan hissed.

"We are talking to you," Edmund insisted.

Susan glared at her younger brother.

Edmund looked past Susan and immediately understood her behavior. A lanky brunette boy wearing glasses and a Hendon House uniform was walking in their direction. He seemed to be close to Susan's age and, given her reaction when she saw him coming, this was probably the boy who had been flirting with her.

"_Poor bloke_," Edmund thought. "_He doesn't realize he has no shot with her_."

While many people thought of Susan as a loner at school, Edmund knew from their days as adults in Narnia that Susan was not the quiet bookworm everybody here assumed she was. As Susan the Gentle, suitors from near and far visited the castle to vie for a chance with the breathtaking queen. While this Susan did not have a crown or fame from her beauty and archery skills, she did have a type and scrawny schoolboy was not it.

Thinking about this boy who was clearly pining for Susan reminded Edmund of his failure with Hannah. He had been so close, but then Peter had to go and get himself in another fight and, of course, Edmund had to go and help. He should have just stayed behind. The soldiers would still have broken up the fight anyway and at least Edmund would have been able to hear Hannah's answer, which had sounded like it was going to be a yes before they were interrupted.

All of a sudden, an outburst from Lucy interrupted Edmund's train of thought.

"OW! Something pinched me!" Lucy exclaimed as she hopped off the bench and pointed at her seat.

"Hey stop pulling!" Peter snapped at Edmund as he stood up from the bench.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund defended.

"Look would all of you just-" Susan started. "What is that?!"

There was an overwhelming sense of power and chaos that filled the station.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy noted.

"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund argued as Peter tried to grab his hand.

"Just-"

The chaos kept building. Trains sped by, papers flew off the walls, and wind whipped at their clothes. Bricks were suddenly ripped from the wall and windows were shattered as the train tunnel transformed into a cave leading out to a beautiful beach. Rather than feel alarmed, the Pevensies remained calm, for they knew that their next stop was Narnia.

...

Lucy's magical hunch was correct. They were on a beach that was so pristine that it could only be Narnian. The four siblings dropped the tension from earlier and played on the beach. They kicked off their shoes, peeled off their top layers from their school uniforms, and splashed around in the shallow part of the ocean. After a while, Edmund stepped out of the water and looked up at the cliffs overlooking the beach. He vaguely heard one of his siblings call out to him.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund questioned out of nowhere.

"Well where do you think?" Peter replied. His tone implied the answer was obvious.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund observed.

Peter furrowed his brow in thought as he tilted his head to look up at the crumbled remains resting on the top of the cliff. Lucy and Susan also stopped in their frolicking to see what had the boys distracted.

"Come on, then," Edmund announced. "We won't learn anything just by standing around and staring at it."

The Pevensies found a path up the rock and soon found themselves staring out over the oddly familiar beach. The four of them spread out to dig through the wreckage for any sign of where they were.

"Wonder who lived here," Lucy thought out loud.

Susan picked up a gold centaur figurine and examined it. "I think we did," she remarked.

Lucy walked over to take a look at the miniature statue and was soon joined by their brothers.

"Hey that's mine!" Edmund exclaimed. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund retorted as he reclaimed his possession.

Lucy stared at their eroded surroundings. "Can't be." She ran off toward the center of the ruins.

As usual, the remaining siblings looked at each other in disbelief before following Lucy.

"Don't you see?!" Lucy questioned once her siblings caught up to her.

"What?" Peter replied as Lucy let go of his hand.

Lucy positioned her brothers and sister in front of four mounds of stone. "Imagine walls," she began as she pushed Peter and Edmund to her right. "And columns there," she continued as she placed Susan to the left of Peter and pointed ahead. "And a glass roof," she added as she moved to stand at Susan's left.

As the four siblings stared off into the distance, they knew exactly where they were.

"Cair Paravel," Peter stated.

They stayed quiet for a while, trying to take in the knowledge that their home, a castle that they remembered as an indestructible fortress, was nothing more than rubble. The only sound came from the breeze whistling through the trees...

THUMP!

The young kings and queens whipped around to see two knights crouched on the floor behind the thrones. The taller of the two was wearing a gold breastplate, gold shoulder guards, and a red sleeveless tunic over ripped black leggings with brown leather boots and a matching belt. He had a red phoenix on his breastplate and a long flaming red feather coming out of his gold helmet. He had a sword and two gold rings the size of plates fastened to his belt. The other knight was dressed similarly except he had bronze armor over a green short-sleeved tunic with an emerald green griffin on his breastplate. He had a plain bronze helmet without any decoration and he had a slingshot on his belt rather than the gold discs.

"Unfortunately you will not be able to tell your Telmarine friends about your discovery," the red and gold knight said in a menacing voice.

"What are you talking about?!" Susan cried out.

"You are trespassing on sacred land," the green and bronze knight explained in a more boyish voice. "That is a crime, outsiders!"

"You girls hide!" Peter ordered. "Ed and I'll handle this!"

Edmund grabbed two sword handles poking out from under the wreckage, pulled them out, and passed one to Peter. The brothers bore their weapons, ready to fight against the enemy knights. The taller knight looked to the shorter one and nodded. The shorter knight dipped his head in understanding and stepped back, lowering his blade but still keeping it ready in case Susan or Lucy tried to escape.

Edmund and Peter charged at the red and gold knight, ready for an easy victory, but they were mistaken. The three blades clanged against each other almost musically. Finally, Edmund and Peter started to tire out from not practicing sword-fighting regularly anymore. The knight sensed this and as he blocked both swords with his own, he kicked Peter in the chest, right where Archie had kicked Peter earlier. Peter crumpled to his knees on the side, leaving Edmund to battle the knight on his own. After a few more minutes of swords crashing, the knight dropped to the ground and kicked Edmund's legs out from underneath him. Edmund's blade dropped out of his grip only to be snatched by the knight.

"Any last words?" the knight questioned as he pointed one sword at Edmund's throat and the other and Edmund's heart.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed. She started to run at the knight but Susan held her back.

However, hearing Edmund's name caused the knight to pause in his actions. "Wait, Edmund?! As in King Edmund the Just?!"

Edmund nodded nervously.

The red and gold knight put his blade back in its holster and dropped the other to the side. Lucy and Susan raced forward to help their brothers.

"Phoenix, what are you doing?!" the green and bronze knight interrogated.

"Silence, Griffin! Can you not see we are in the presence of Narnian royalty?"

Both knights kneeled in front of the Pevensies, who stared at their enemies with confused faces.

"My deepest apologies, my kings," the taller knight apologized. "I never would have imagined that after more than a millennia, you would finally return to save us yet again. My brother and I are defenders of what remains of this once-great land. There are few sacred places that have been spared the worst by the Telmarines."

"Rise and take off your helmet, soldier of the Phoenix," Peter ordered bitterly. "Let us see the faces of our attackers."

The first knight stood and took of his gold helmet...only to reveal the face of the most beautiful girl Edmund and Peter had ever seen.

"You're a girl!" the Pevensie boys exclaimed.

That helmet feather turned out to be Phoenix's hair, a mane of straight flaming red hair that flowed down her back like a fiery waterfall. She had gold eyes that sparkled even more than her armor, fair skin with a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, and...pointed ears?!

"You're a fairy?!" the Pevensie girls exclaimed.

Phoenix scowled. "I am a fae, not a fairy. Note the lack of wings." She turned around and pointed at her back for emphasis. "I also have powers that control more than just pixie dust."

"Well how about we start over then?" Peter proposed, hoping to eliminate any negative feelings between him and this enchanting girl. "I'm Peter, better known as High King Peter the Magnificent, and these are my siblings: Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. And you are?"

"I am Dyani, the Phoenix knight, fae of fire. This is my brother, Orion, the Griffin knight and fae of earth."

The other knight stood up and removed his helmet. He had spring green eyes and curly brown hair that just reached the nape of his neck. Orion's pointed ears matched his sister's and so did his light freckles. He was obviously younger than Dyani and appeared to be close to Lucy's age.

"We are knights of Narnia and we are at your service, Your Highnesses," Dyani continued as she and Orion bowed to the Pevensies.

"_A powerful fighter, a loyal Narnian, and a striking beauty_," Edmund thought. "_Dyani, where have you been all my life_?"

**And that is where I bid you adieu. Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well out of positive response and personal excitement, I decided to continue this story. Thank you to all my reviewers whose messages inspired me to continue my tale: hellraiserphoenix, sarahwood, hannahlovespll, and Blindluck92 (the best big brother a fanfiction writer could ask for). And considering I just put up a new chapter for my Treasure Planet story yesterday, I can honestly say this is the fastest update streak between two stories I've had, like, ever (or at least in a few years). Wow what a rush.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the Chronicles of Narnia, I would have made my OC's official characters in the series**

Dyani and Orion led the Pevensies to Cair Paravel's only remaining entrance, which was hidden behind a wall. While the fae siblings began to cut away at the branches blocking the door, Edmund crouched down to examine a boulder. Peter, however, was so busy gazing at the enchanting redhead that he didn't notice Edmund in front of him and tripped over the brunette boy.

"Oof!" Peter grunted as he stumbled to the ground.

"Are you hurt, my lord?" Dyani questioned as she turned around at the thud sound.

Peter scrambled to his feet. "Nothing I haven't done a million times before. I mean, not that I'm clumsy or anything like that. There are just a lot of uneven surfaces where we come from." Peter chuckled awkwardly.

Dyani replied with a shrug before returning her attention to pushing branches aside.

Peter mentally slapped himself for babbling like an idiot. Normally Edmund was the one who rambled around girls while Peter was the smooth one. Obviously today was an exception. One look from those sparkling gold eyes and Peter was putty in Dyani's hands.

"Catapults," Edmund interrupted.

"What?" Peter inquired as he looked down at his younger brother.

"This didn't just happen," Edmund stated as he gestured toward the ruins in front of them. "Cair Paravel was attacked."

"That's what Dyani was talking about," Susan added. "She said that this was one place that was spared the worst. However, that doesn't mean it wasn't attacked at all."

"Ahem," Orion coughed.

The four siblings looked toward the magical boy.

"If you four are done talking about my sister like she is not present, we found the way into the castle."

Susan scowled and Peter rolled his eyes, but they decided not to offend possibly the only two allies they had in all of Narnia. Dyani and Orion both grabbed on to the edge of the wall and pulled/pushed it to the side, revealing an ancient wooden door.

"Everybody stand back," Orion ordered. "I can kick the door down."

"Wait!" Susan exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be more efficient just to carve out the knob? It would cause less damage to whatever is down there."

Dyani looked at her brother and gave him the signal to stand down. "I guess you really are the most intelligent of your siblings, milady. Do any of you happen to have a dagger?"

Peter pulled out his pocket knife and handed it to Dyani.

Dyani looked at the 20th century knife in confusion but decided not to argue. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You know, you can call me Peter if you want," the blonde boy offered with a grin.

"If you insist," Dyani responded as she proceeded to cut a circle around the aging door knob. As soon as she finished, the metal and wood dropped to the ground on the opposite side of the door. Dyani handed Peter his knife back and gently pushed the door open, which caused the door to drop off one of its hinges.

Peter used his blade to make a slit in his shirt that was hanging untucked from his sweater vest. He then continued to cut a strip of white fabric from the shirt and wrapped it around a nearby branch.

"Don't supposed you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked as he tied a knot in the cloth.

Dyani and Orion shared a mischievous smirk. They had something better than matches, but...

"No," Edmund answered as he opened his brown leather satchel. "But...would this help?" he proposed innocently as he pulled a silver flashlight out of his bag.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," Peter said exasperatedly as he tossed his branch to the side and looked down at his ruined shirt hem.

Lucy and Susan giggled and Edmund grinned jokingly before leading the way into the tunnel. Peter allowed the ladies, including Dyani, to enter first. Edmund flipped on his flashlight and light flooded throughout the dank staircase.

"What kind of magic is that?" Orion questioned out of genuine curiosity.

Dyani chuckled. Her brother was a born tinkerer and whatever kind of charm had been placed on that metal torch piqued Orion's interest.

"The magic of batteries," Lucy stated as she looked back toward the younger fae. "It's complicated."

Orion shrugged in acceptance.

Once the six teenagers reached the bottom of the staircase, Edmund switched off his flashlight since the sun had managed to shine into the room through the cracks in the wall. Peter pushed open the wrought-iron gate and his three siblings raced over to their trunks. Each king/queen's chest was in front of their statue made during the Golden Age of Narnia.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here," Peter added in amazement before he picked up a dust-covered shield.

Dyani and Orion stayed at the gate, not wanting to intrude.

"I was so tall!" Lucy said with a giggle as she held one of her old dresses up to herself for comparison.

"Well, you were older then," Susan explained. She and her baby sister shared a smile.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Edmund jumped in. "When you're younger."

Dyani put her hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter. Edmund had found one of his old helmets and put it on, but apparently his head had shrunk in the last millennia, causing the helmet to look ridiculous on him. Unfortunately, hiding her amusement didn't work because Dyani accidentally snorted trying to stifle her laugh.

Edmund heard Dyani's snort and grinned at her. "_Never before have I met a girl who can make a snort sound so adorable_," Edmund thought.

Dyani blushed and she gave Edmund a small smile back. As soon as Edmund returned to rummaging through his old possessions, Orion elbowed his older sister in the side. Dyani dropped the smile and looked away to hide her pink-tinted cheeks.

Peter ignored his family's jokes and blew the dirt off his shield, uncovering the lion face. He lowered the shield and walked over to his own trunk. He stared at his statue and longed for his days when he had his crown and his long golden hair. Nobody would ever beat him up again if he looked like his statue.

"What is it?" Lucy inquired suddenly.

"My horn," Susan replied as she picked up her signature bow and arrows. "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Peter opened the lid to his chest and stared at what remained of his life in Narnia. He picked out his sword and pulled the blade from its sheath. "'When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death,'" Peter recited as he gazed at the flawless metal blade.

"'When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,'" Lucy continued.

The Pevensies stared at the brunette girl.

"Everyone we knew..." Lucy choked out. "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone."

The nostalgic mood in the room was replaced with one of sorrow.

"They are gone, aren't they?" Lucy asked as she suddenly addressed the fae knights.

Dyani took a deep breath. "I am sorry, my queen, but the Narnians you knew from your reign have all passed on."

Lucy started to sob and ran into Susan's arms. Susan softly petted the top of Lucy's head as she whispered comforting words.

Peter sighed. "I think it's time we found out what's going on."

Dyani coughed. "But you might want to change out of..." Dyani waved her hand in the direction of the Pevensies' school clothes, "...those first. Orion and I will go stand guard outside while you get changed." She and Orion stepped out through the iron gate and walked up the stairs.

"Dyani?" Lucy called out.

Dyani stopped in her tracks at the midpoint of the staircase. She peered down at Lucy through the crumbled wall.

"Would you like a new set of clothing?" Lucy offered. "No offense but yours look pretty worn out."

Orion scoffed. He had known Dyani his entire life and he knew that fashion and appearance were her lowest priorities.

Dyani slapped her brother upside the head. "Um, thank you, milady, but I cannot possibly take your clothes," Dyani stammered, trying to figure out the most polite way to say 'no way in heck'.

"No, but you can take mine," Susan interceded. "I have an outfit that will fit you perfectly. I insist."

Dyani held back a groan, but Orion made no effort in holding back his laughter. Dyani stomped on her brother's foot out of petty vengeance before she walked back down the stairs and took the clothes from Susan. The redheaded girl began unfastening her weapons and armor.

"Um, Ed? Peter?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah?" the brothers responded simultaneously.

"Aren't you going to wait outside with Orion?" Susan asked with a pointed look.

"Right! We'll, uh, just be going then," Edmund stuttered before grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him upstairs.

Dyani and the brunette sisters waited until the footsteps were gone before getting undressed.

"Sorry about my brothers," Susan apologized. "They're not normally this...dopey."

Dyani chuckled. "No need to apologize, Your Highness. I grew up with three brothers and they were all like that."

"Dyani, you don't have to keep calling us by our titles," Susan insisted.

"As you wish."

"Wait, three brothers? I thought Orion was your only brother," Lucy added.

Dyani winced. How had she let that slip? "My other two brothers are, uh, gone," she murmured.

"Gone where?" Lucy inquired.

"Lucy!" Susan hissed.

"Oops! Sorry."

The friendly atmosphere quickly dissolved and the three girls finished changing in awkward silence.

...

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?!" Peter exclaimed. "They've been in there for easily twenty minutes!"

"Your sisters are probably busy trying to trick my sister into wearing a dress," Orion joked. "If that is the case, we will be waiting for at least another thirty minutes."

The three boys laughed.

"She would not last a day back home," Edmund commented. "Girls are practically required to wear skirts or dresses all the time...unless they're working in a factory."

"What is a factory?" Orion asked.

"It's like a huge fortress where people build weapons and means of transportation and other stuff," Peter explained as simply as he could.

"Your technology sounds so fascinating," Orion replied in awe. "My father would have-" Orion covered his mouth before he finished his sentence.

"Your father would have what?" Edmund questioned.

"Yes, Orion," a female voice added. "Your father would have what?"

All three boys whipped around to see the three girls standing behind them. Susan and Lucy both looked confused, but Dyani looked ticked. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her little brother.

"Nothing," Orion mumbled.

"Exactly. Now go fetch my armor and helmet. I left them downstairs."

Orion scurried through the door without another word. Dyani let out a deep breath and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Why bring the armor? It's so bulky," Lucy commented.

"The phoenix on my breastplate signifies me as a knight of Narnia and the helmet prevents enemies from seeing my ears or eyes, my most distinctive features." **(AN sorry for the interruption but I just wanted to point out that her helmet does not cover her lower face. I put a picture of a helmet on my profile that I am imagining on Dyani...just imagine it entirely gold, pretend her ponytail comes out where that spike is on the top, and add a visor that would cover her eyes)**

Now that they weren't terrified of her reaction, Peter and Edmund were able to take in the fae girl's change in attire. While Susan and Lucy had not been able to get Dyani into a dress, they did manage to make her wear slightly more feminine clothes. Dyani was wearing a white blouse that peaked out from underneath her somewhat loose red corset around her torso. She was still wearing her brown leather boots, which Peter and Edmund just noticed were heeled, but she had on brand new black leggings and red leather fingerless gloves. Her belt with her sword and gold chakrams hung low on her waist. Her fire-colored hair was in a ponytail with two little braids that went along the top of her head before disappearing inside the ponytail.

"Susan I didn't know you owned any pants," Peter stated.

"That's because I never wore them," Susan reminded him. "But Dyani insisted they were much more practical than the skirt I gave her."

"I'm not complaining," Peter defended as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "But if practicality was the aim, why keep the corset?"

"It provides an extra layer of protection from weapons and this type of leather is actually sometimes used in armor for its difficult penetration and flexibility," Dyani explained.

"Well it certainly looks good on you," Peter complimented with a flirty grin.

"Thank you, Peter," Dyani murmured as she looked down at the ground.

Edmund seethed as he watched his brother hit on Dyani. He stormed inside the castle and nearly knocked over Orion, who was coming out with Dyani's armor.

"What is wrong with King Edmund?" Orion asked as he placed the golden armor on the ground.

"Where do I begin?" Peter said with a dramatic sigh. "Come on, Orion. I'm sure we can find you some of Edmund's clothes from our early days in Narnia." Peter put a hand on the griffin knight's back and led him back downstairs.

...

"So where are you taking us?" Lucy inquired as Dyani and Orion led the Pevensies across a field bordering the beach right below Cair Paravel.

"Did you really think we were the only Narnians left?" Dyani questioned. "We are bringing you to one of the rebel outposts."

"Well how far until-"

"He won't stop staring," a man's voice echoed from the other side of the plain.

"So don't look," another man replied.

"Telmarines! Come on!" Dyani ordered in a hushed voice as she lowered the visor on her helmet.

The six teenagers sprinted across the field.

"Here's far enough," the first voice insisted.

The two soldiers stood up in their boat and picked up their captive: a dwarf. They were just about to let the incapacitated dwarf plunge into the river when one of Susan's arrows lodged itself in the side of their rowboat. The enemies immediately looked toward the source of the arrow and saw four teenagers accompanied by two knights of Narnia. Susan notched another arrow and Peter and Edmund pulled out their swords.

"Drop him!" Susan commanded.

The dwarf mumbled something incoherent while the two soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. They tossed the dwarf into the water. Peter, Edmund, and Orion raced toward the river to save the dwarf. One of the soldiers picked up his crossbow and aimed it at Susan, but she shot her arrow straight into his chest before he could pull the trigger. The other soldier tried to grab his friend's crossbow, but Dyani hit him in the head with her chakram (gold ring disc), knocking him out and sending him falling into the river. The chakram spiraled around before it retuned to Dyani's hand.

Meanwhile, Peter dove into the river and rescued the dwarf while Edmund and Orion swam out to grab the rowboat. Once the dwarf was safe on dry land, Lucy kneeled down next to him and used her dagger to cut off his restraints.

After the dwarf stopped coughing up water, he gave Susan a death stare. "DROP HIM?!" he roared as he flung his gag to the ground. "That's the best you can come up with?!"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Susan retorted.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," the dwarf snapped as he pointed out to where the two guards had sunk.

"Watch your tone," Dyani warned. "If I were you, I would not be hurling insults at my rescuers."

"You gonna make me?" the dwarf challenged.

"No..." Dyani suddenly lit her hand on fire. "But this might."

The dwarf and the Pevensies jumped back in fright while Orion remained unfazed.

"What? When I introduced myself as 'the Phoenix knight, fae of fire', that was not just a title."

"Maybe we should have let them drown him," Peter argued bitterly.

"Why are they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"The same reason they are trying to kill us," Orion cut in. "They are Telmarines. That is what they do."

"Wait, Telmarines? As in THE Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund interrogated.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf drawled.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy replied with a small smile.

The dwarf suddenly noticed the lion's head ornament on the hilt of Peter's sword. He groaned. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?!"

Peter held out his hand in greeting. "High King Peter...the Magnificent."

The dwarf looked at the hand and then looked at the others with an _'are you kidding me_?' expression.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Susan muttered.

"Probably," the dwarf said with a chuckle and a small smirk.

Peter retracted his hand and pulled out his sword. "You might be surprised."

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," the dwarf challenged.

"Not me," Peter corrected as he handed his blade to the dwarf. "Him," Peter added with a nod toward Edmund.

Edmund smirked happily and gripped his sword. The dwarf glanced at Peter's sword uncertainly before he grabbed hold of it. The blade immediately dropped to the ground. The Pevensies shared a confident grin, but Dyani kept a ready hand on the hilt of her sword. She was aware of how aggressive and tricky dwarves could be and this one struck a nerve in her.

Suddenly, the dwarf started swinging the sword dangerously close to the top of Edmund's head. Edmund crouched to dodge the blade, giving the dwarf just the opportunity to elbow the younger king in the nose.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out.

"Oh you all right?" the dwarf questioned in a fake-concerned tone.

Edmund and the dwarf proceeded to fight. Dyani used every ounce of self-control not to jump in and finish the fight herself because she knew that in order to convince this dwarf of the Pevensies' identity, Edmund would have to prove himself. After about another minute of metal-on-metal, Edmund used a windmill trick and moved his blade around continuously in a big circle and knocked Peter's sword out of the dwarf's hands.

The dwarf gaped at the fallen sword and then at Edmund before he dropped to the ground. "Beards and bedsteads!" the dwarf exclaimed as he looked at the four siblings. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Lucy asked.

**I know this seems a little Peter/OC right now, but I promise it will eventually get to Edmund/OC. Edmund will get his game on as soon as he recovers from his fail with Hannah. And sorry for the cliché ending point but I still have a little homework left to do. See y'all soon. **


End file.
